shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Spawn Pirates
Introduction The Devil Spawn pirates are a group of teenagers that have consumed different Devil fruits. Some of them were cast out of their homes because they were different. Some have no recolection of their families. A few unlucky members had their family stolen from them. On the Devil Spawn crew, everyone is treated the same and they are a giant family. Jolly Roger The Devil Spawn's flag is light green with a dark green devil skull and black pitchforks instead of crossed bones. It use to be just a plain green flag until the crew, consisting of Senshi, Burakku, Sharpshooter, and Rex at the time, decided on a design. Crew Members Roronoa Senshi: 17 years old, Captain, Henko Henko no Mi Burakku: 17 years old, First mate, Tori Tori no mi Model:Gryffon Sharpshooter: 18 years old, Sniper, Dangen Dangen no mi Lupis Rex: 16 years old, Navigator, Inu Inu no mi Model: Fenrir Victoria: 16,000,000 years old, Cook, Hito Hito no mi Model: Vampire Crystal Vearth: 16 years old, Archeologist, Neicha Neicha no mi Ishi: 20 years old, Doctor, Nuu Nuu no mi Kappatsuna: 19 years old, Musician, Ongaku Ongaku no mi Kāpentā: 21 years old, Shipwright, Birudo Birudo no mi Valkerie: 20 years old, Swordsman/woman, Futsu Futsu no mi Fire D Laura: 17 years old, Inside Source, Netsu Netsu no Mi Reikokuna: Hellhound, Pet Crew Strength Profiles Relationships amongst the Crew The members of the Devil Spawn Pirates are use to people casting them out because of their powers. Here, everyone gets along and doesn't have to worry about not being accepted. The crew is like a giant family. They have their moments where the crew doesn't get along, but when one of them is in danger, the others will immediantly try to help. (See history for examples) Dreams Senshi: To become the Greatest Female Warrior Burakku: Sharpshooter: To find the pirates that destroyed his village and killed his girlfriend Lupis Rex: To find his real family Victoria: To learn all the recipes from all around the world Vearth: To learn the history of the world Ishi: To become the Greatest Surgeon and help cure everyone. Kappatsuna: To learn all the different styles of music Kāpentā: To become a great Ship Wright like his Dad. Valkerie: To find and Weild the Blade of the Gods Reikokuna: To travel the world with Senshi Fire D. Laura: To have the most freedom on the seas Allies and Traveling Companions The Devil Spawn Pirates have many allies on their side. One of their most helpful allies are The Skyline Pirates. The crew originally intended to fight this crew, but instead, they found a strong ally. Each member of the Devil Spawns has bonded with a specific member of the Skylines. They even posses a Den Den Mushi so that they can call the Skylines if the need arrises. History Pre-Time Skip The Birth of a Demon. Enter Roronoa Senshi Destruction in Louge town, Senshi's First Bounty Enter Burakku the Gryffon, Senshi and the Storm Enter Sharpshooter, Two Bounty Hunters Clash Enter Rex the Wolf Boy, A Flag and a Name Victoria the Vampire, The Crew's First Major Battle New Bounties for All, New Friends and Plans Silver vs Senshi, The Epic Battle on The Grand Line The Stowaway, Crystal Vearth the Innocent Unexpected Clash, The Devil Spawns vs The Devil Hunter Senshi Hit?, Aoka's Relentless Attack The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 1 The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 2 The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 3 Ishi Swifthands, The World's Best Surgeon Flight over the Red Line, The Devil Spawns Greatest Feat The Floating Musician, Kappatsuna and The Great Gods of Andros Part 1 The Floating Musician, Kappatsuna and The Great Gods of Andros Part 2 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 1 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 2 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 3 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 4 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 5 The Carpenter Pirate, Kāpentā the Shipwright Don't Hurt My Pet Clown! Pudge and Senshi's Buggy Brawl Time Skip After the Buggy fight, the crew went their separete ways and trained for two years. Kāpentā went back to his island where he hid out and tinkered with The Shifting Tide. Kappatsuna continued to sail around the world, learning different songs to use in battle. Ishi, with help from Burakku's flying powers, went back home to Drum kingdom where she apprentenced herself with Dr. Kureha. Vearth managed to find her way to the headquarters of the Revolutionarys. There, she joined Monkey D. Dragon and became stronger, faster, smarter, and sneakier. Victoria hid out on a small island that was over run with animals that would constantly attack a small village in the center of the island. She stayed there and learned new recipes in exchanged for keeping the monsters at bay and training the locals to fight them themselves. Rex hid amongst the enemy. He disguised himself as a marine and managed to assign himself to a weather outpost. There he learned about weather patterns and trained daily in the bases exercise yard. Sharpshooter rejoined the bounty hunters under a different alias. He trained and trained his shot until he could shoot the wings off the fly without killing it, from a few miles away. Burakku ended up breaking a wing in a storm and crashed landed on an island over run by Bandits, theives, pirates, and almost any enemy you could think of. There he fought and was given the name Angel in the Darkness by the locals. Senshi found an island similar to the one Luffy trained on. She had to adapt her attacks to help her in a fight. She also masterred the art of Busoshoku Haki. In all truthfullness, she could already control it quite well. She just thought that it was an attack caused by her Devil Fruit called Mental Barrier. While on that island, she also gained control over her Haoshoku Haki. The most important thing that happenned to her during her time on that island was that she bonded with Reikokuna. Post Time Skip A Friend in Need. The Devil Spawn Pirates Together Again The Government's Desperate Action. Valkerie's New Target The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again!" The Darkness Wakes, Giovanni Vs. Senshi A Chance of Redemption, The Slave and The Pirate The Jesters aren't laughing. Senshi and Trezieme's Slave Clash Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured? Part 1 Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured?/Part 2 Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured?/Part 3 The Tournament of Champions! A Fight for Fame and Fortune The Tournament of Champions! A Fight for Fame and Fortune Part 2 Brotherly Love? Rex's Family Sorrow. The Warrior of Chaos! Charlie and Senshi's Greatest Challenge! Atoning for a Mistake, Charlie's Quest of Redemption Flirting with a Demon. Subarashii's Big Mistake A Blast From The Past! Senshi Versus Tobias Butler A Hostage Crisis, Senshi and Senshin Reunion of Friends: The Return of Marcus Liore. The Hunters become the Hunted. The Shapeshifter and Destruction Storm Romance Dawns, Senshi and Silver Alone at Last!! A Place to Belong. The Monster and The Demon "Do I Know You?" The Devil Spawn's Memory Meltdown Friends Reunited, Senshi and Jethro Meet Again Cleo Captured?! Ivan vs Senshi The Great Slave Rescue! Jango and Senshi Meet Again Six Swords And The One Eyed Demon! Ivan and Senshi's Epic Sword Fight They finally meet? Lixis finds Senshi! Locations visited Louge Town Several unknown islands Marineford Ishi's Island Andros Minos Island Shipbrook Another unknown island G-0 and a few more unknown islands Actions Senshi: Destroyed a Marine base in Louge Town, Destroyed a Buster Call, Escaped her Own execution, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Burakku: Stole the Tori Tori no Mi from a Marine Base, Destroyed a Buster Call, Aided in the escape of Senshi from Marineford, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Sharpshooter: Aided in the escape of Burakku and Senshi from Bounty Hunter Headquarters, Destroyed a buster call, Aided in the escape of Senshi from Marineford, Aided in the escape of Nova blade from G-0 Rex: Destroyed a Marine base and killed almost everyone on the island, Destoyed a Buster call, Aided in the escape of Senshi from Marineford, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Victoria: Killed several members of the Original Admirality board, Destroying the civilization on Kuraigana island, Destoyed a Buster call, Aided in the escape of Senshi from Marineford, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Crystal Vearth: Aided in the escape of Senshi from Marineford, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Ishi: Escaping custody on Drum Kingdom, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Kappatsuna: Attacked a fleet of Marines on Andros Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Kāpentā: Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Valkerie: Betrayed the World Government by joining the Devil Spawn Pirates Reikokuna: Bonded with Senshi, Aided in the escape of Nova Blade from G-0 Fire D. Laura: Escaped from a Marine Experamental Hospital, Blew up an entire village and Hospital Trivia All of the human members of the crew are Devil fruit users. Biggest clash so far: Silver vs Senshi, The Epic Battle on The Grand Line Ship Name: The Shifting Tide Category:Pirate Crews Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi